


At the Seams

by anorbac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just sad impending breakup things, kind of, not all that much comfort really now that I'm thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorbac/pseuds/anorbac
Summary: An incredibly brief little post-series ficlet. Hannibal and Will on the run share a small and intimate moment.





	At the Seams

 "Am I the only thing holding you together, Will?"

 The man's insistent wandering, exploring the new grounds they found themselves on, had earned him a nasty fall and a gash on his arm. With this tentative half-playtime, half-lookout officially over, he'd made his way back to the house and tried his damnedest to play it off. It was _fine,_ he was _fine_ and he could gauze it himself. Hannibal, in his unfailing aptitude at seeing straight through Will's bullshit, almost had to sedate him by surprise to take a look at it. Almost.

 They sit now at the kitchen table

 ( _"I'd rather not leave bloodstains on the couch until we've settled in."_ )

 and Hannibal's hands work deftly to clean and stitch shut the little red mouth that had been opened upon his other half. 

"You are now," Will murmurs through reflexive hisses of pain.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Pretty sure-- _ah, shit_ \--without you I'd-- _aah_ \--fall to pieces."

"All to pieces, or more likely just the two. You--" he leans forward to press a kiss to Will's cheek, "--and the remains of an infected arm."

"Right." He could lapse into silence here, and for a second he does. The back of his head tingles as he senses Hannibal glance at it. The word _condemned_ enters Will's mind, failing to explain itself but nevertheless jabbing him like a thumbtack on his ass.

His answer to Hannibal and to the tack. "--God forbid I _spoil_ before you get to me."

Hannibal only smiles at the flat presence of this truth, knots the last stitch, trims the thread, kisses him again.

"Thank you," Will mutters.

"The pleasure's always all mine." There is a leftover smear of blood left on Will's arm, the faintest trace, and this Hannibal wipes onto one finger and licks away.

"I love you."

Hannibal pauses. His _body_  pauses--his voice doesn't miss a beat. "I love you too, Will."

It is the first time they have ever said it aloud. It has been eight months since their escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. I dunno I wrote this literally years ago and thought I'd put it up to gauge responses? I might expand upon it. I'm sure there's a million hannigram ficlets just like it but why not add my own?


End file.
